This invention relates to a timepiece with a calendar mechanism wherein the indication of the date is automatically corrected at each end of the months with thirty days or less days.
In order to eliminate the manual operation for correcting the indication of the date, there have been proposed several types of automatic date-correcting mechanisms. The already proposed mechanisms, however, will necessarily become larger in size in order to maintain accurate operation consequentially these mechanisms can not be used with to wrist watches.